Angel Meister
by LnknInsanity
Summary: Maka Albarn, a helpless child who was brutally murdered by her father. Now turned angel along with her only friend Soul who is an angel's weapon helps to train her in the ways of the Angel Meisters to help defeat the Kishins.
1. Chapter 1: Her Beginning

Angel Meister

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own this idea for a story though.

Chapter 1

It was the middle of winter a girl sat all alone on a park bench, she was wearing a thin coat that barely kept her warm from the icy cold, her ash blonde hair was pulled up into two pigtails, and her emerald green eyes were continually looking around at her surroundings. 16 year old Maka Albarn sat there, waiting for possibly the only person who cared she existed, her best friend, sorry make that ONLY friend. They'd been friend since she was little when he found her in the alleyway that night. Her father had finished with her so she ran to hide, to hide from the painful memories; the ones of her being hit into submission until she didn't even feel it anymore, the ones of being entered into against her will, the ones of her being teased by her classmates until she felt that her father's words were true. That she really was a whore. She remembered the first time her father had turned on her.

-Flashback-

"_Papa! Papa please don't, I'm sorry!" She screamed as her father tore at her clothing. He had just finished beating her senseless. Blow after painful blow had come until it was just one cycle of pain, just continual pain. She didn't think it was possible to be this black and blue, to feel this low, to hurt this much. All this was nothing new but he had never tried to do this to her before._

"_Papa I'll do what you want but please! Please stop!" She screamed just wanting this to be over. She'd sell her soul if it meant that this never happened that it never would happen._

"_You'll give it to me anyway you little slut just like your stupid mother! When are you going to realise that no-one cares about you! Your whore of a mother left you! Is there anyone at school who would want to be friends with a freak like you?" he sneered at her._

_She feebly shook her head as she realised that he was right. No-one did want to talk to the nerd girl who wore dirty clothes and looked as if she had been painted in black and blue paint from all the bruises on her body._

"_That's what I thought you little hooker, now hold still." He said as he slid into her breaking her hymen._

_Pain. Such mind numbing pain. There was nothing she could compare to this type of pain. Not the daily beatings her father gave her, not the other kids at school who threw rocks at the book freak, not even when her mother left, sick of her father's abusive treatment of her and his womanizing ways had she felt this much God awful pain. When the darkness had taken over she gave a sigh of relief._

-End flashback-

"Maka!" shouted a familiar voice that never failed to make her feel better.

She saw a flash of white and a brilliant red and knew her friend was here.

"Soul!" she called back. Soul "Eater" Evans sat down next to her.

"Yeah it's me the coolest person in the world. My coolness has only been increased by this cold weather." He said

She laughed but it was shaky.

"Aren't you cold tiny-tits?" he asked her mockingly, smirking his shark-toothed smirk at her, trying to make her feel better.

Usually she would Maka-chop him with a hardcover book she could seemingly pull out of thin air to slam into his cranium. But she didn't, she was feeling to low. Her father had had his way again today and she didn't have the energy to get mad like she normally would. Today she didn't want to fight with him. Soul still didn't know what happens to her when she goes home, she didn't want him to. Who would want a friend who was so dirty, who was so broken.

"Maka?" he asked her concerned about his friend lack of reaction, his grin fading into a concerned frown.

"Yeah what's up?" she forced a grin at him.

Soul wasn't fooled for a minute, he wasn't blind, and he could see the pain in her eyes. His friend had always looked haunted and was constantly wary of everything it took him two months to get her to trust him. His angel body had been shrunk down to a ten year olds body when he first came here so he could grow up with her, though people did find it strange that a ten year old kid had lived alone in the apartment shinigami-sama had given him once he grew up no one cared any more. He could tell she was poor and he was still trying to get her to tell him what was wrong with her. She always wore dirty clothes that covered her whole body. Occasionally there were some bruises on her face that she couldn't hide. But whenever he asked her about them she would always give him some bull-shit excuse about walking into a post or something. He never pushed her though it wasn't like he was completely honest with her either. But how in the hell do you tell some-one your their guardian angel-weapon and that they were your angel-meister. This of course means that they're going to die soon. Yep, no problem there.


	2. Chapter 2: How they met

Disclaimer: DO NOT own Soul Eater

Chapter 2

Her time was coming soon he'd have to tell her and find out what was wrong with her soon.

Here goes nothing.

"Maka there is something we need to talk about and I don't want any lies. Okay?" he said to her seriously.

_Oh no does he know? No he can't, there is no way._ "Yeah of course Soul."

"What are the bruises?"He said seriously

"What bruises?" She said trying to look as confused as possible.

Soul's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, using his other hand he pushed up the sleeve of her over-sized coat. Maka's arm was covered with bruises both new and old in the shape of finger marks and fists. "These bruises. What happened?" he asked staring straight into her eyes.

"I told you, I fall a lot." She laughed shakily while a part of her was screaming at her _Run! He knows, he'll leave you run! _

"That is bullshit and you know it. There is no post or piece of ground on earth that has fingers. Who did this to you?" He yelled at her_ Calm down! Don't scare her off._ But he couldn't he was too angry how dare someone hurt his meister and how dare she not tell him!

"Why do you even care? I'm just some flat-chested book worm remember?" she yelled back at him. If he was going to leave anyway she would rather leave him than have another person she care about leave her.

"Because you're my friend you idiot! Now tell me who did this." He yelled. "Don't you know that's what friends do for each other? You stubborn mule!"

Tears started to roll down her face "No I don't! I don't have any friends. You idiot!" she yelled. Turning she ran away from him.

_Shit _"Wait Maka! I'm sorry, wait up!" he yelled running after her.

As Maka ran away from the only friend she'd ever had she couldn't help but think of all the times he'd made her feel better just with that shark-tooth grin. She especially remembered the first time they'd met in that alleyway.

-Flashback-

_Maka was sitting in the alley feeling like she should just end it. Her father was right; no-one would give a damn if she just fell off a cliff. She felt drops of cold water fall down from the sky as it started to rain heavily. She didn't care 'Do what you will with me; there is nothing that could be worse than what I am feeling right now.' She thought. The rain suddenly stopped above her. "What the-" she said. As she looked up she saw an orange umbrella above her head as she looked around she saw who was holding the umbrella above her head. He was a boy about her age so no more than ten he had spiky white hair and deep red eyes, they reminded her of the strawberries her mother had once snuck by her father to give her. The boy wore an orange shirt and jeans; right now he was looking at her curiously "Whataya sittin' all alone out here for? Are ya lost?" he asked her._

"_No I just don't want to go home."She said rather sadly_

"_Why not?" He asked her clearly confused "Won't your mum and dad be worried about you?"_

"_No my mum is gone and my dad doesn't want me. Why do you even care?" she said as venomously as she could. _

"_Well someone as cool as me worries about his friends, ya know?" He said smiling. She could now see that he had pointy teeth like a shark she saw in one of the books her mother gave her that she kept hidden in a secret location so her father wouldn't take them from her._

"_Friends? Since when are we friends? I just met you." She pointed out to him._

" _Just now cause I said so. Don't you want to be my friend?" He asked her staring at her sadly_

"_I've never had a friend before I don't know what I'm supposed to do." She admitted to him _

"_Well first off friends worry about each other; they also play together and are honest with each other. Oh and they talk to each other too."_

"_About what?" She asked him._

"_About all kinds of stuff, like secrets! There are no secrets between friends and we're friends." He said proudly._

"_I have to do all that?" She said. He nodded his head enthusiastically, smiling happily._

"_But I don't even know your name." She protested._

"_My name's Soul. What's yours?" He asked her._

"_M-M-Maka" she said shyly_

"_Well, M-M-Maka let me walk you home." He said grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her along with him. "Which way is your house?"_

"_My name is Maka! And why do we have to hold hands?" she asked him getting really annoyed by the bright boy in front of her._

"_Because that's what friends do. Now which way is your house?" He asked her again still smiling his shark-tooth grin at her._

_Giving up she let him take her home._

-End flashback-

Soul's hand grabbed Maka's as he finally caught up with her.

"Maka please I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. I guess it was really uncool huh?" He said looking ashamedly down at the ground in front of him.

_I don't want to lose him._ "It's okay it was my fault I guess I over-reacted a bit." She said smiling at him; she didn't want to be angry with him.

"No it was my fault. I shouldn't have said that it was totally uncool. Let me walk you home" he said smiling back at her but she could see the sorrow in those red eyes. He really was sorry.

"Okay maybe we could hang out again tomorrow okay?" she said smiling up at him.

"Sure." He said. He held out his hand for her to take.


	3. Chapter 3: Her Death

Disclaimer: still don't nor ever will own Soul Eater.

Chapter 3

As they walked to Maka's house hand in hand Maka made sure to stay away from all topics even vaguely related to her bruises. Every time he did try to bring it up she would immediately switch to a safer topic. He had even tried to use some of his angel influence. Angel influence was something that came to angels naturally it mad people around them be more honest and make them want to do the right thing. But it did nothing to convince Maka to tell him her secret. Whatever Maka wasn't telling him she was determined to keep it that way. When they got to Maka's house she surprised him by hugging him, as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her back she whispered so low he almost didn't hear it "thank you." As he let go of her he told her "You can trust me Maka. Cool guys keep secrets."

"I know, but not right now." _I'm not ready to tell just yet._

"Maka before you go take this." Soul put something around her neck. When she looked down she saw a diamond heart with silver angel wings coming off the side of it.

"What- I can't accept this it's too expensive!" She yelled at him.

"Yes you can or are you saying that you don't want the gift I spent hours trying to find for you?" He said with mock sorrow.

"No it's not that. It's just-"she started to protest.

"Cool. Then I hope you like it." he smirked and ran off.

"Soul!" she called out to him. When he turned back around to face her she yelled out "Thank you!"

Soul laughed then turned and walked away.

She turned and ran up the stairs to her small condo she shared with her dad.

When Maka entered the condo she saw her father there waiting for her.

"And where have you been you little slut." He father sneered at her.

"I just went out." She said as she turned trying to go to her room to make a quick escape. But luck was not on her side because as she turned her new necklace caught the light and shined for a moment allowing her father to see it.

"Wait!" He yelled at her as he yanked down the collar of her shirt trying to see the necklace.

"That thing must be worth a fortune if I'm right and that's a real diamond. Give it to me!" He yelled trying to rip the diamond from her throat.

"NO!" she screamed out trying to run away from her father. He grabbed her struggling form and threw her down on the floor her head smacking against the hard wood floor. She tried to run away from him but the blow to her head was making her dizzy. Spirit took advantage of her momentary dizziness and started to beat her kicking and punching her, screaming at her to give him the necklace. But all Maka did was curl into a ball to protect the most precious thing she had been given in her life. Spirit was getting sick of this, so he did something he'd never done to her before, he brought in a knife cutting, slashing and stabbing at her, ripping skin from bone until she stopped moving, the last thought in her mind was _Soul._ When Spirit looked at his daughter he saw her lying in a pool of red blood and her cold lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling. _Oh shit._

When Maka opened her eyes she was in a room where the whole ceiling was bright blue sky with clouds moving on it she was on a concrete stage which had what looked to be guillotines leading up to it. All around there seemed to be oddly shaped sticks that looked almost looked like crosses coming out of the ground .In the middle of the concrete platform she was on the only things there were a mirror and a coffee table shaped like a cartoon skull. There was a note on the weirdly shaped coffee table. It read_ fog up the mirror and write 42-42-564 _on it. Seeing nothing else to do she did just that, the mirrorrippled like water when a stone was thrown into it. "Hiya, Hello there Maka-Chan ̴" a weird thing shaped like a black lightning bolt said to her from inside the mirror. It had a skull mask on but not a scary one, more like a cartoony one it also had huge white hands and a high silly voice. Maka gasped and turned to run away when the thing said "Maka-Chan don't go! I need to tell you some things."


	4. Chapter 4: What's Happening!

**Special thanks to warui-ko. Thanks for your reviews **

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

Chapter 4

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" she asked clearly frightened

The thing sighed and said in a fake high voice "Don't be scared, I am Shinigami-sama and I know your name because Soul told me."

"Soul, how do you know Soul?" She asked more visibly relaxed as she heard the name of her friend.

"Ah well you see soul is one of my angel weapons."Shinigami-sama informed her.

Maka could not help but laugh at that "Soul? An angel-" she broke off into another fit of laughter.

"Yeah. Laugh it up tiny-tits." She turned to see Soul behind her."At least I'm not a bookworm."

"MAKA-CHOP" as she slammed the book into his skull.

"OW! DAMN IT WOMAN-" he broke off as Shinigami-sama addressed them both.

"That's enough Soul-Kun. We have to explain to Maka-Chan what's going on." He started

"You see Maka. You're dead. Your father killed you when you wouldn't give him the necklace Soul-Kun gave you."

Maka turned back to see Soul looking absolutely murderous and heartbroken. _He thinks it's his fault I died._ "Wait then how am I alive now?"She asked confused. Both of them looked shocked that she accepted that she was dead so easily, well it's kind of hard to argue that you're not dead when you remember dying .She would talk to Soul later about her dying not being his fault.

"You're okay with this? You believe you're dead?" Soul asked incredulous.

"Well I'm talking to Shinigami-sama through a mirror and you said that you're an angel so I assume I'm in like an afterlife or something." She reasoned.

"You were right Soul-kun, she is smart." Shinigami-sama said clearly impressed with her. "Now let's get down to business Maka-Chan. I need you to be Soul's meister. Is that okay?"

"Shinigami-sama I think she needs more of an explanation than that." Soul informed him. 

"Ah. Right well you see Maka-Chan, Soul here can turn into a weapon, but more specifically your weapon. He is a scythe; I need you to learn how to wield him in order to help the souls of the world find their way to heaven. You see Maka- Chan there are things in our world called Kishins they spread madness, fear and insanity throughout the world, to turn a normal person into a Kishin first they become what we call a Pre-Kishin, their souls are pure evil and they prey on the souls of the innocent. We need you to stop them before they turn into a full Kishin then you feed the evil soul to your weapon. Okay?" Shinigami-sama explained.

"Okay, but how do I do this? I've never fought anyone in my life much less wielded a scythe." She questioned him.

"You didn't think we were just going to throw you into battle did you?" Shinigami-sama told her. "No Maka you're going to have to go to a special academy where Meister and Weapon are taught how to fight kishins to prevent them from covering the world in their madness. Well that's enough of that, Soul-kun would you take Maka-chan to your apartment."

"What! Our apartment?" She yelled at him disbelieving.

Shinigami-sama looked at her calmly "Yes, your apartment, Meisters and Weapons live together with their partners. Now if you have any other questions you can come see me or ask Soul, but now I have to go, there are reports of blue-haired boy running through the city again." He sighed.

Maka turned to see Soul waiting for her at the row of guillotines.

As Maka walked out of the Death Room with Soul, she was oddly quiet "So your dad was the one hurting you?" He said looking majorly pissed-off _She just died, don't accuse her it's so not cool._

_I knew he would hate me if I told him._ "Yeah, look if you don't want to be my uh-what was it? Partner I can talk to Shinigami-sama if you want." She looked away as she felt tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"What? Why would I want to change partners? You're my partner, I don't want anyone else." He asked confusedly. He caught her chin with one hand, forcing her to look at him. He was shocked to see her crying "Maka! What's wrong? Are you okay" he asked her scanning her form to see if she had hurt herself. When she didn't stop crying he pulled her into a hug, her face was pressed into his chest and he was stroking her hair.

"W-why do you want me? I'm b-broken and dirty" she said before breaking into a fit of sobs soaking his shirt.

"What? No you're not, your fine here with me and I won't leave you alone." He told her.

"Yes I am I'm used goods, I'm not worth it." She said, looking away.

"Maka! Stop calling yourself that! You are not, it's not your fault he did what he did to you." He said angrily at her._ How bad did he hurt her that she doesn't want anyone anymore?_ "Let's just go home then we can talk."

The ride home was quiet on Soul orange motorcycle. When Maka and Soul finally got home he started to explain everything.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting New People

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

Chapter 5

Maka's new apartment which she was sharing with Soul was pretty awesome. It was colourful with cool paintings on the wall (A/N: like their apartment in the anime but bigger.) It was much better than her old apartment she shared with her father, that place was dark and always had an air of sadness about it.

"So you like it then?" Soul asked as he saw her eyes dart around the room, taking everything in.

"It's so cool; I've never seen anything like it before."She said in awe of her new 'home'.

"Well I'm a cool guy so what did you expect. Cool guys live in cool places." He said smirking."Now let's get down to it, any questions?"

Maka and Soul talked for a few hours about what would be happening now until Maka's stomach let out a loud growl. She looked away blushing a little bit.

"Shit. Sorry Maka I forgot you haven't eaten since you got here. I'll go make lunch I'm not that good a cook but bear with me okay." Soul said as he got up and went to the kitchen to start making food.

"Soul how come we still have to eat if we're dead?" She asked him

Soul laughed "We may be technically dead Maka but we're still moving around and doing stuff so our bodies need food to keep going"

As Maka thought about this the door to their apartment flew open as a bright blue haired boy burst into the apartment he was short but very well muscled and one thing for sure is that he had a big mouth "SOUL! YOUR GOD HAS ARRIV- who's this?" The boy said when he caught sight of Maka.

"Black*star don't come barging into people's houses man it's uncool." Soul yelled at Black*star. "This is my meister Maka. Maka this idiot is Black*star he's my friend and he goes to school with us." Soul introduced them.

"HIYA MAKA! I'M THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR GO-. Is she okay?" Black*star said when he realised that Maka was cowering in fear at the end of the couch.

_He goes to school, which means he'll hurt you. You remember guys like him don't you?_ Oh yes she did.

-Flashback-

"_Hey bitch, get back here you dirty whore!" one of the boys who had come to bully her yelled._

_Maka tried to hurry into the classroom but one of the boys grabbed her pigtail and shoved her to the ground._

"_Eat dirt and bow down before me fuck-wit." He yelled at her as all his friends laughed. _

_That was when they started to hit her._

-End Flashback-

Maka was up and running before either boy had moved, she ran into the first room she saw and held it closed.

"Nice going idiot". Soul said to his dumbfounded friend.

"What? I didn't do it. She just went nuts." Black*star protested.

Maka then heard someone knock on the front door; she then heard it open and someone walk in.

"Hey Soul, Black*star I heard Soul was back with his meister and Father wanted me to see how she was doing." A new voice said. "Where is she?" It asked sounding very confused.

"Hey Kid. Black*star scared her into her room and now she won't come out." Soul told the new-comer.

"Black*star you idiot, what did you do?"The new voice Kid said.

"Nothing!" Black*star yelled.

"Maka please come out you're safe here."Soul said almost pleading.

Maka slowly let go of the handle and then she slowly opened the door as if at any moment then would bite her. When she finally stood just outside her room ready to bolt back in if anything bad happened. She saw the three boys looking at her with worry and confusion. The new boy who Soul had called Kid was a raven haired boy with three white stripes on the left side of his head he wore a black suit with white lines on the shoulder and in the middle on it with a cartoon skull necktie. He was also looking at her curiously with his golden eyes like he was trying to figure out what to say to make her more at ease

"Hello Maka my name is Death the Kid but everyone just calls me Kid. It's very nice to finally meet Soul's Meister."He struggled to find something else to talk about to calm her down. "I like your hair style it's very symmetrical – AH!"He looked disgusted for a second then flew at her. Maka threw herself back into her room and held the door handle again.

"KID!" Soul and Black*star yelled at him.

"I couldn't take one pigtail was lower than the other it was Asymmetrical!" Kid yelled sounding frantic.

Soul sighed and went back to trying to convince Maka out of her room. That was when Tsubaki decided to enter to come find Black*star "Hi guys. What's going on?" She asked when she saw them all standing around a door. Soul then explained what happened and asked if she could help them get her out.

Maka was tired of holding the door when she heard a girl start to try and get her out as well as Soul she finally decided to give out. She inched out of the room and that was when she saw a tall, very well developed, Asian looking girl with long dark hair in a ponytail and bright indigo eyes. She reminded Maka of one of the only friends Maka had ever had back when she was little.

Upon seeing Maka the girls indigo eyes widened "Maka-chan!" She yelled as she grabbed the smaller girl in a hug.

There was only one person who had ever called her that besides Shinigami-sama "Tsubaki-chan." She said as she returned the hug.

The three boys were left there in shock. Black*star was the first to recover "Tsubaki how do you know Maka?"

Tsubaki Looked at the boys and smiled "She knew me before I died" she said.


	6. Chapter 6: Tsubaki's Story

**Please Read & Review**

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater (character or story)

Chapter 6

"WHAT?!" Black*star yells while Soul and Kid look shocked. They weren't shocked that Tsubaki was dead they had all died at one point or another, they were shocked that they knew each other Tsubaki had come from a high class family while Maka was in the low class district.

"Maka-chan was my friend back when I was alive." Tsubaki explained "It's like this..."

-Flashback-

_An 11 year old Tsubaki had just been kicked out of her home. In some ways she was glad because that meant she was away from her big brother who always hurt her, but she was also sad because it meant she was alone. So she went to her favourite place the park in the lower class district, the children were always having fun there and she loved to sneak out and play with them. Tsubaki sat down on one of the benches in the park, it was starting to get really cold, it was early winter after all. She sat there for hours having nowhere else to go, people walked past her like she wasn't even there. Just as she started to close her eyes starving and cold she saw a flash of ash-blonde and emerald green. She opened her eyes in shock, standing there was a girl about her age with an oversized coat and her hair in two pigtails and her face had black eye and a split lip , she was carrying a plastic shopping bag with a large amount of alcohol and a minuscule amount of food in it._

"_What's up? Ya lost?" The girl said smiling at her, but it was rusty like she didn't smile much._

"_No I'm just cold." Tsubaki said shyly and being the master of bad timing, that's when her stomach decided to growl._

"_Here take my coat." The girl said handing Tsubaki her thin over sized coat underneath she was wearing clothing that looked 3 sizes too big. She could now see that the girl had bruises on the rest of her body too and that she was deathly thin._

"_But don't you need it?" Tsubaki said not understanding why a random stranger would give her her coat._

"_Nah its okay I live close by." She said attempting another smile. _

"_Want some food?" The girl said holding out an apple to her. _

_Tsubaki wanted to say no, she'd just taken the girls coat after all, but she was starving. She nodded and took the apple the girl held out to her._

"_Why are you doing this for me?" She asked this strange girl._

"_Because we're friends." She said_

"_Friends? Since when are we friends? I just met you." She pointed out to her._

"_Just now, because I said so." She said smiling genuinely this time. Then the girl did the strangest thing, she laughed._

"_What's so funny?" Tsubaki asked her confusedly._

"_Nothing just a memory." The girl said still smiling Tsubaki really liked this girl she was nice. "So friends are supposed to know each other's names ya know?"_

"_Oh I'm Tsubaki. What's your name?" she said._

"_I'm Maka." The girl said "Hey do you know the time?"_

_Tsubaki had a watch on when she left, she had forgotten about it till now. "It's 7 o'clock." She informed her._

"_Crap I gotta go home now, I'm late and my dad said I had to be home at 6:30." She said looking very scared now. She got up and started running the bottles in the plastic bag hitting her leg as she ran._

"_Maka-chan" Tsubaki yelled out to her. When Maka turned around again she yelled "Don't you want your coat back?"_

"_Nah you keep it. See you later Tsubaki-chan." Maka gave her one last smile before she took off running again._

"_See ya Maka-chan." She yelled back before Maka disappeared out of sight. My first friend Tsubaki thought as she drifted off to sleep on the bench using Maka-chan's coat as a blanket._

_When the police found her in the morning Tsubaki was blue and unmoving._

-End Flashback-

When Tsubaki finished talking the boys stared at her in stupid shock.

Maka sat there smiling at one of her favourite memories. "I remember that day; the next day was when I first went to the hospital." She said still smiling.

"WHAT!" They all yelled at her again looking shocked.

That was when she remembered that a hospital was not a place people liked to be in. But to Maka the hospital was great in the short times she was there, there was enough food to eat and no one hurt her, they actually made her feel better. "Doesn't matter." She mumbled looking away.

"Maka-chan ..." Tsubaki began.

Before she could finish Maka announced she was tired and went to the bedroom she was in before when she was hiding.

Soul sighed then turned to his friends and said "Hey guys how about we see you tomorrow? I gotta go deal with Maka. So uncool" He sighed.

As his friends left he went to Maka's door and yelled "Maka food's ready!"

"K, be out in a minute!" She yelled back.

Soul served the food and put it on the table he had left it in the oven to keep it warm while all the craziness was going on before. It was anything good just some of those quick cook chicken fillets you put in the oven then eat. Soul's cooking abilities were close to nothing so this was usual for him.

When Maka came out he saw she had changed in to some pyjama shorts and a loose t-shirt, it was tighter than what she normally wore and it gave Soul a very good view of her chest. _Wow, she's bigger than I thought. Wait! What are you doing? Bad Soul don't think like that she's your partner for Shinigami's sake. _He tried desperately to get his partners chest out of his mind but every time he did his inner little demon would shove more explicit images of Maka in his mind.

_Stop that!_

_**Why would I do that? She is one fine piece of ass if you didn't notice.**_

_Of course I noticed!_

_**Good 'cause did you see those legs.**_

Suddenly an image of a naked Maka kissing him passionately with her mile-long legs wrapped around his waist and her breasts mashed up against his chest forced its way into his mind.

_CUT IT OUT! _ He yelled at the little demon.

_**Fine but don't think I'll leave you alone on this. Good luck hiding your bonner. **_The Little demon laughed as he faded back into the back of Souls mind.

"Soul?" Maka shyly touched his shoulder.

Soul quickly made sure his shirt was covering his bonner before he turned around to face Maka. "Hey Maka I already ate and I'm really tired so I'm going to go to bed okay?" He said trying to cover his painful erection.

"Okay Soul. Good night." She said smiling as she sat down to eat her dinner.

"Night and like I said my cooking is no good so I usually eat out or something, that okay?" He asked her.

"I used to do the cooking all the time at home I could cook here too if you want." She said shyly.

"You cook?" he said slightly shocked.

"It was just a suggestion you don't have to if you don't want to."She said looking angrily away.

"No! I mean that be great thanks Maka." He said smiling at her. When she smiled back at him he was reminded of his *ahem* problem and went to his room straight into his shower to jerk-off.

When he was done and laying on his bed the last thought before he went to sleep was._ Tomorrow is going to be interesting._


	7. Chapter 7: Maka's Story

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? I don't own Soul Eater

Chapter 7

When Maka woke up that morning for a second she didn't know where she was. Then she remembered the events of yesterday. She remembered her dying, meeting Shinigami-sama, meeting all those new people, Tsubaki-chan, school..._Shit that's right, I have school today._ She went to her wardrobe to see what she could where for school she choose a long sleeved white blouse to hide her scars. Wait a minute her scars! They were all gone! As she continued to get dressed ecstatic that they were all gone she looked at the skirts and shorts in the wardrobe and realised that they were all quite short but there was nothing else to wear so she chose the longest skirt there was. It was a red and black plaid skirt it was still quite short but nowhere near as bad as some of the other skirts. I chose some black combat boots to wear and went out to get started on breakfast for Soul and I. As I put on an apron and started to cook breakfast my mind whirled with more questions I wanted to ask Soul. When I finished I served up the bacon and eggs and went to wake up Soul. I knocked on the door and shouted "Soul! Wake up breakfast!" There was no response so she pushed open the door and saw Soul still sleeping in his bed. Maka shook his shoulder but he just mumbled, turned over and went back to sleep _alright that's enough_ she thought as she yanked off the blanket which caused Soul to fall off the bed with it because he was holding on to it so tight.

"Hey! What the f-."He yelled as he looked up to see his meister with a short skirt and an apron on standing over him. He really wanted to be mad but-

_**Damn she is fine. **_His inner demon finished for him.

_Great your here. What are you doing here anyway? _ He thought to the little shit in his head.

_**Enjoying the view. You do realise what you can see from here right?**_

He didn't know what he was talking about until he realised that from down here on the floor he could see the white lace panties she had on under her skirt. He felt a nose bleed coming on but he quickly hid it under the blanket before saying to Maka "What the hell Maka?!"

"Sorry but breakfast is ready and you wouldn't wake up, now come on." She said turning and walking out of the room.

_Breakfast? She made me breakfast? Cool_ Soul quickly got up cleaned away all evidence of his nose bleed and got dressed in his jacket and jeans. As he came out he saw eggs and bacon on the table and Maka sitting across from where his plate was. She was already eating; she looked up as he entered the room. When he sat down and started eating that was when she decided to ask her questions "Hey Soul can I ask you a question?"

Soul was too lost in the amazing taste of the food his meister had made for him. _I can't remember the last time I had something that didn't come from a box. She made bacon. Best. Meister. Ever. Oh wait she asked me something._ "Yeah, what's up?"He asked her.

"Well last time I saw Tsubaki-chan she was eleven and then she died at the age, so how is she 16 now?" She asked him curiously.

"Oh well basically angels will stop aging when they are in their prime, so if you die before your prime you keep aging until you get there and if you die after your prime your body is reverted back to its prime. But if Shinigami-sama might for whatever reason need us to a different age."_Like to go find your meister _"He can change our bodies to that age and we just grow up again." He explained to her. He saw her rubbing her hand up and down her arm and it reminded of the time on earth when she did that it usually meant her dad had hit her again and she was nervous about going back to him. At the time he hadn't known it was her dad. But when he got back Shinigami-sama had told him everything.

-Flashback-(A/N: This takes place just before Maka gets to the Death Room)

_Soul had just got back from drooping off Maka when he heard the faint chime in the back of his mind telling him Shinigami-sama wanted to talk to him. He went to the mirror and called Shinigami-sama._

"_Hello there Soul there are some things I have to tell you about Maka." Shinigami-sama said seriously._

"_Yeah what is it?" Soul said slightly intimidated by the serious Shinigami-sama._

"_Well you see Maka has died."He told Soul gravely._

"_WHAT!? When?! I was with her a few minutes ago!"He yelled, he couldn't believe it Maka was dead he hadn't even got a chance to talk to her about the whole angel thing yet._

"_Soul, look I know you're upset, but there is something I must make you promise me. Swear upon your wings that you will not do anything until about what I am about to tell you until I say too." Shinigami-sama said in the sternest voice he could manage in the silly high voice. Soul was shocked to swear upon an angels wings meant that they could physically not do anything to go against their promise no matter how much they might want to._

"_I swear upon my wings Shinigami-sama to do as you have requested of me." He said solemnly, it was a little formal but this is serious shit going on._

"_Maka was killed by her father after he beat her for the necklace you gave her." Shinigami-sama stopped after he saw Soul's face. He looked heartbroken he had done this to Maka. "Look Soul it's not your fault. You couldn't have known, yet none the less Maka is dead she is on her way to the Death room right now so we need you to come back." He's right Maka needs me and it's not my fault it's that son of a bitches fault. All those bruises, all that hurt in her eyes it was his fault. _

"_Shinigami-sama you have been watching Maka all these years please tell me what's going on, I need to know." He pleaded with him. _

"_All right." Shinigami-sama sighed. "Well by now you have no doubt figured out that Maka's father was the one beating her. It started like this Maka's father always took his anger out on other people before Maka it was her mother who he hurt he beat her whenever he felt like it and cheated on him with countless other women. But Kami was sick of it she left Maka and her father and has not been heard from since, with no one else left to hurt and angry at his wife he turned on her and gave her daily beatings. She never had enough food to eat because her father took most of the food and was forced to do all the work for him cooking his meals and doing all the other chores. Her school was no better the kids there hurt her as well chucking rocks, calling her names you name it. When she was ten her father wanted more so he raped her. He's been doing it whenever he wants since then on. I haven't told anyone else, not even Kid, I think it's best for Maka to tell people if she wants to."_

"_Fuck! I'll kill him that sick bastard!" Soul growled._

"_No Soul remember your promise, Maka needs you right now we'll deal with him later." Shinigami-sama said forcibly. _

'_Fine but when I get my hands on him' Soul thought furiously._

_-End Flashback-_

"Soul! It's time to go to school." Maka yelled from the front door. He picked up his keys and walked out the door to drive her to school. 


	8. Chapter 8: School

**I don't want to sound like one of those people who only care about reviews, but if you have time or something could you please review? **

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater this is last time I'm writing this it's getting annoying.

Chapter 8

Maka and Soul arrived early to school. The first thing Maka thought about this new school was '_what the hell is with these stairs!?' _They were ridiculously big. Soul being used to them raced ahead of her, he walked over to Kid who was yelling at Black*star about ruining the symmetry of the building. Liz and Patty were trying to calm down Kid and Tsubaki was trying to calm down Black*star.

"How could you ruin such beautiful symmetry?!" Kid yelled.

"I AM A GOD; I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT. HYAHAHAHA." Black*star yelled back.

Patty having had enough of this just turned to them both and said in her scary-as-shit voice. "If you don't stop this right now I will fucking KILL you. Ya got that Assholes." They stopped fighting immediately. This is when Tsubaki noticed that Soul was now there with no Maka.

"Hey Soul. Where's Maka?"Tsubaki asked looking around for the younger girl.

"Yeah, I wanna see her! Where is she?" Patty said, back to her usual happy voice.

'Hey guys. She's just behind me." As he looked around he saw that Maka was indeed nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd she go?"He asked himself out loud and this is when Maka finally finished climbing the stair mountain. She was breathing heavily but when she saw Soul she walked over to him and panted/asked "What is with the stairs in this place?"

"I think it's to build stamina or something." He answered her.

"Hey Soul, so is this your meister?" Liz asked.

That's when Maka noticed that there were other people there apart from Kid, Black*star and Tsubaki there were also two blonde blue eyed girls. The taller one had longer darker blonde hair and was wearing jeans, a red mid-riff top with a white tie, boots and a cowboy hat, the shorter one had lighter hair cut in a short hair style she also had a bigger chest than the other girl. She was wearing almost the same outfit as the other girl but she was wearing shorts instead of pants like the other girl.

"Hey Maka it's good to see you again. These are my weapons this is Elizabeth" Kid indicated the taller girl. "And this is Patricia." He said indicating the taller girl.

"Hey Maka, its Liz and this is Patty." Liz said.

"Hi Maka. Do you like giraffes?" Patty asked her.

"Hi and I've never seen a giraffe before so I don't know if I like them or not." She told them honestly, they had never had a TV at home and the school Maka went to barely had any books in the library and only taught things like basic maths and English.

At this Patty looked horrified, she grabbed Maka's arm and started dragging her towards the library.

"Hey Patty! Come back here with my meister!" Soul yelled as the rest of them ran after Maka and

Patty.

When they got to the library Patty was shoving a picture book with giraffes in it in Maka's face.

"See aren't they cool?" She said.

"Yeah they're really cool." Maka said trying to calm down Patty who was practically yelling about how 'amazingly awesome' they were as Patty put it. But at the same time Maka was enjoying herself immensely she had always loved to learn new things but at her old school they made fun of her for it. She especially remembered this one time just a few weeks after she and Soul had become friends, when her bullies had found her in her favourite corner of the library.

-Flashback-

_Maka was reading one of the only books the school library had for the fifth or sixth time, when she saw a shadow fall across the page of the book she was reading, she knew who it was without looking. And she was right because there stood her worst bully Hiro with his group of friends who loved to hurt Maka as well. _

"_Hey there Bookworm, did you do the homework for me?" Hiro said sneering down at her._

_Maka was sick of this she finally had a friend and if she could make a friend, which she thought was impossible, maybe she could stand up to her bullies as well._

"_No I didn't." She whispered._

"_What was that bitch!" Hiro said grabbing the front of her shirt and pulling her face up close to his._

"_I said I didn't do your homework and I won't do it for you anymore."She said louder this time._

_All of his friends did the stupid oooooh thing as Hiro facial expression darkened. He grabbed her by the back of her head and rammed it into one of the shelves "You sure about that dipshit?" _

_She tried to hit him but all she managed was to scratch his cheek with her nail leaving some red angry cut behind. Hiro lifted a hand to his cheek when he pulled his hand back he saw red blood on his hand._

"_Oh you're going to pay for that you bitch." He said before he and his friends closed in around her._

_That was the second time she had to visit the hospital with multiple cuts and bruises, one cracked rib and a broken arm._

-End Flashback-

"Maka!" She heard Soul yell as he came into the library with the others following him in.

"Hey Soul, Patty was just showing me some giraffes." She said smiling up at him. Patty then proceeded to shove a book about giraffes in his face.

"Patty that's enough we got to go to class." Kid said.

Patty who was extremely upset about leaving the giraffe books said to kid "Did you forget to fold the toilet paper."She said laughing.

"I am worthless I should go die!"Kid said moaning on the floor "How could this happen did I really forget to fold the tip of the toilet paper into a triangle. I have to go check."He said running out to go check.

Before he could run out Liz grabbed his shoulder "You never forget Kid its fine it can wait until we get home."

"But what if I didn't fold the toilet paper, something like that could ruin me; I can't be defeated by toilet paper. If I turn my back on this I shouldn't be allowed to live anymore."He moaned.

"THEN DIE ALREADY!" Liz yelled dragging Kid and Patty to class with Black*star and Tsubaki.

Soul started to walk out but then turned to Maka to say "You comin'?"

"Yeah." She said as she followed him to the classroom.


	9. Chapter 9: School pt2

**Please review they give me ideas and motivation.**

Disclaimer: Still not owning Soul Eater.

Chapter 9

They all made it to class before the bell rung. Liz, Patty, Kid, Black*star and Tsubaki all went to their normal seats, Maka stood there not sure where to sit until Soul grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards where he normally sat and told her

"You sit next to me since we're partners."This was technically true, normally partners did normally sit together, but there was no rule saying you had to. Soul just didn't like the looks Maka was getting from everyone, back in the human world Maka had always tried to be with as she could because she knew she could trust him, but here no one really did anything bad, they were technically in what humans would refer to as 'Heaven' they were given everything they need in exchange for the work they did collecting 99 pre-Kishin souls and one witch soul to gain one of the they would either become a death scythe one of Shinigami-sama's personal weapons to continue their work or they could be reincarnated. Most people chose the second option, if you were reincarnated you got a fresh start as someone else, you still had the same personality and likes but you got another chance to live again.

The door burst open as a grey haired man with a screw in his head came bursting through the door on a desk chair; most of the students saw this every day so they only looked up from their conversations to look at the man. Maka however let out a squeak of surprise and said "Son of a Barrel!" **(1)** she looked at Soul to see him looking a bit bored though amused by her reaction, he was used to her changing swear words to her weird alternatives. "Is he always like this?" She asked him.

"Pretty much though most of the time he falls over, he must be getting better balance or something."He told her as he smirked at her.

"Alright class, today we have a new student. Maka where are you?" The screw-man said looking around the class room.

Maka raised her hand and said "Here I am Sir."

"Good, I am Professor Stein. The school day is split into three sections Theory class, lunch and Practice Combat class you're new here and probably behind a lot, so for your Practice Combat classes I will catch you up and a sub will take this class. You will still be in the same theory class as everyone else though you got it?" He explained to her.

"Yes Sir."She said.

"Good by the way if you're late or you don't pay attention in my class I will dissect you got it? See me after theory class has ended." He said his glasses shining as he stared at her. She swallowed and nodded.

"Good. Now class let's get started." He said back to normal.

Theory class was really normal it was things like history, other cultures and languages so you can fit in to any place Shinigami-sama sends you. But as the bell rung signalling the end of theory class and the start of lunch, she begun to get very nervous. That man clearly had a screw loose and she was clearly very nervous if she was making bad jokes like that.

Soul could clearly see that she was nervous so he tried to take her mind off it. "Hey, what did you make me for lunch?" Maka when she was alive was living in Japan so this morning she had made bentos for Soul and herself. Soul's food normally just appeared in the fridge so he didn't have to worry about food. When Soul was alive he had lived in London so he had never had Japanese food before.

"You'll see when we get there don't be so impatient. Besides it just a normal bento I didn't make anything fancy." She told him.

"A bento?" Soul had never had one before he ate more western food when he was in Japan.

"It's like a lunch box; I'll try and cook more western if you want."She said slightly panicking she remembered what happened when her food wasn't good enough at home.

"No that's okay I've just never had one before." He said smiling at her.

They went outside to the tree Soul and his friends usually sat under to eat their lunch. "Hi Soul, Hi Maka." Kid greeted them.

Maka sat next to Tsubaki and Soul sat next to Maka with Black*star on his other side. Maka handed him a square bento, Soul opened it and saw that it contained rice, beef and steamed vegetables but the cool thing was that she had arranged the food to look like Grimmjow one of his favourite characters from his favourite anime _Bleach_. When Tsubaki saw it she squealed "It's an oekakiben!"

"What's an oekakiben?" Liz asked her.

"It's a picture bento you arrange the food to look like characters, people or animals."She answered. Tsubaki turned to Maka and started to talk about Japanese food.

"Wow Soul! That looks great give your God some too!" Black*star yelled in his ear.

"No way! Get your own lunch, besides what happened to your lunch?"He asked.

"I already ate it all! So give it!" Black *star yelled trying to swipe some of his lunch.

"No!" he said holding out of his reach.

"Don't take Soul's food, here take mine." Maka said shyly holding out her lunch to Black*star.

"NO! I don't take lunch from my best disciple!" He yelled smiling at her.

"When did I become your disciple?" She asked him.

"EVERYONE IS MY DESCIPLE. BUT YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND SO YOU'RE BEST DESCIPLE HAHAHA" Black*star yelled throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Friends?" She asked him warily.

"Yeah of course we're friends'." He said smiling down at her.

Maka looked around and saw them all smiling at her. She smiled back and kept smiling until the bell rang to go back inside.

**Pewdiepie saying I thought it was hilarious so I used it.**


	10. Chapter 10: Scythe Training

**Read & Review if you want. Thank you for all my review this far :)**

Chapter 10

As we all walked back to class Maka felt really happy she finally had friends! Did not see that one coming. Tsubaki talked to her about Japanese stuff, Patty talked to her about Giraffes and Liz was trying to get Maka to go shopping with her. Kid was fixing her hair into symmetrical pigtails while Black*Star and Soul were talking about the newest Assassins' Creed game. When it was time for Soul and Maka to go to their makeup class Liz had convinced Maka to go shopping with her next week and Kid was admiring his handiwork, Soul and Black*star did that bro-fist thing and then they walked to their make-up class.

Professor Stein was already waiting for them in the class room.

"Maka, Soul right on time. Pity I really wanted to dissect that soft skin of yours."He said with a mad look.

Maka gulped and Soul tried to get the professor mind away from slicing up his meister. "So Professor what we gonna learn first?"

"Well first we'll learn the basics. I was a scythe meister before I partnered up with Miss Marie."

"What happened to your first meister?"Maka asked.

"I might have dissected him a bit too much." He answered with that mad grin back on his face.

Soul quickly transformed into a scythe with a black and red zigzag pattern on the blade a Professor Stein caught him.

"First I'll show you how to wield him."He said as he twirled the scythe around his head and brought it down in a slashing motion.

* * *

Soul was bored watching Stein go through the motions of how to wield a scythe he wanted Maka to hurry up and wield him.

Each weapon only got one true meister they could pair up again with another meister but it wasn't even close to the feeling of being with you true meister. Stein's first partner wasn't his true partner, when he had found Marie he could finally work without infecting his weapon with his madness, when he was alive in the 1800's, he had nearly been taken over by his madness till he was killed by a mob of angry villagers. Oddly enough they get touchy when you start dissecting their dead relatives and friends.

Stein finished showing Maka the movements and handed Soul to her. As soon as Maka's hand touched Soul's handle she felt it, Soul felt it too, a spark of energy then they were connected.

"Hmm. I honestly didn't expect your resonance rate to be up that high."Stein said watching the pair recover from the shock.

"How high is it Professor Stein?" Soul asked, appearing on the blade.

"89%" Stein said lighting a cigarette.

"What's a resonance rate?" Maka asked.

"It's how compatible a weapon and meister are." Stein said taking a drag of his cigarette. "Most Weapons and Meisters if they're not true partners start in the 10-20% range and go up from there as they get to know each other. If they are true partners it starts 60-70% range. You two will be a pretty powerful pair."

"Who are in the 100% range?" Maka asked.

"Death Scythes and their true partners who have been working together for years." He answered her. "How can you tell all that about me?" She asked.

"Soul Perception ability, it's the ability to see another person's soul, your soul looks capable of it but we'll do that in another lesson, Enough of that start practicing the moves I showed you."

She did as she was told.

* * *

Maka was tired and bruised when she got home, she had somehow managed to hit herself in the face with Soul's handle and had even cut her arm on a miss swing, but she had nailed swinging a scythe bigger than she is around. Soul took her into the bathroom and started to clean up some of her cuts.

"You did better than I thought you would on your first lesson. Most people take while to learn how to wield a weapon." He told her.

"Thanks." She said smiling at him.

"Eh, no problem tiny-tits." He said as he walked out to start dinner. Suddenly he heard her scream "MAKA-CHOP!"And something hard crashed into the back of his head. When he regained consciousness he saw her standing at the stove cooking dinner. "Ow damn it woman! And you didn't need to do that I bet you're tired after today."

"Nah, I'm okay I like to cook." She said smiling at him.

"Let me do it you look dead on your feet." He said trying to grab the spatula away from her.

"Nope." She said calmly holding it away from him.

"Give it." He said trying to reach around her to get it. Too late he realised he had boxed her in his arms. She looked up at him slightly blushing. He couldn't help it he angled his head and started to kiss her, her lips were soft and sweet, he loved the feel of them under his own. He swept his tongue along her lower lip causing her to gasp he took the opportunity to gently stick his tongue and start to explore her mouth. Maka moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck trying to deepen the kiss. Soul couldn't help it he let his hand sweep up her ribcage and tentatively touch her breast. Her eyes flew open and she pushed him away.

"You know what I am tired I think I might go to bed."She said as she made a quick escape to her room.

_**We have got to do that again.**_ His inner pain-in-the-ass moaned.

_Shut up! We are not doing that again she is our partner and she doesn't want us too so we are not doing that again._ He thought trying to convince himself. But his Little Demon was right he wanted more a lot more of that with Maka.

_**Wait a minute. Are you saying we're not going to kiss our girl again?! That's messed up. **_The Little Demon protested.

_She's not our girl she's our partner. _He thought exasperatedly.

_**She could be our partner in other things. **_The Little Demon thought perversely.

_Will you just SHUT UP!_ He yelled at the Little Demon.

Finally the Little Demon was quiet so Soul quickly ate his dinner and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11: roof

hey guys Im sorry its been so long a LOT of stuff happened and i forgot where i was going with this. i finally remembered so here it is. sorry to the people who have been waiting like "where the hell is theen next chapter?!"

Please review you shall be blessed if you do.

* * *

Maka woke up after a great night's sleep and went to make breakfast for Soul and herself. As she was cooking the French toast with her earphones in and her new IPhone listening to Expand by Paris Blohm(1) on full blast. As she was moving her hips to the beat a little she thought about last night, Soul had kissed her! She had liked him for a long time but she never thought he would like her too! Just as she put the food on the table Soul walked out of his bedroom. _That's weird it's before midday and Souls awake without me threatening to Maka-chop him._ Maka thought to herself.

As they sat down and ate their breakfast Maka tried to talk to him but all she got back were half-assed replies and non-committal grunts. _Stuff this I'll ask him straight-out._

"Hey Soul listen about last night-" She started before she was interrupted by some loud yelling on the roof of their building. They looked at each other with that _what-the-hell-is-that_? Look. Before Maka tried again.

"Anyway-" She was interrupted again by the voice as a black shadow rushed past their window yelling "FUCK THIS SHIIIIIIT!"

_What the-? _They both rushed to the window to see kid had landed in some bushes and looking ready to throw-up. They looked up to see Black*star laughing his arse off and Tsubaki holding back Liz while patty joined Black*star and they both proceeded to roll on the ground laughing.

Soul leaned further out the window to yell up at them "Oi! What the fuc-"

"Maka-chop! Don't swear" Maka yelled as she hit him with a book.

After she dragged Soul up to the roof where the rest of her friends were again. _Maybe I shouldn't hit him so hard next time. _She thought as they finally reached the top.

When Tsubaki saw them she yelled to Maka to come help her hold Liz back. Maka went over to help but as she got close to Liz one of Liz's fists which she was flailing around wildly hit her on the cheek punching her pretty hard.

Liz stopped struggling as she realised she had hurt her friend. "Maka?" she asked as she reached down to put lift her chin and see how bad the damage was.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed looking scared as she slapped Liz's hand away and crawled back a few inches.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at Maka.

_Idiot_ she thought as she made a quick escape by saying "I better go and see if Kid is alright." And running towards the stairs.

Soul chose this moment to wake up from his book induced comma to see them all staring after Maka. "What happened?" He asked.

"Liz accidently hit Maka and she just got really scared for a second it was really weird." Black*star said not shouting for once.

Maka chose this moment to return with a dizzy looking Kid leaning on her shoulder.

"Now anybody want to explain what happened here?" she said looking around.

Nobody answered for a while as they were all still confused about what happened to Maka before when Liz had hit her.

Tsubaki was the first to answer. "Well-"

-Mini flashback-

_Black*star was standing on the roof with Tsubaki waiting until they heard Soul and Maka start to get up and start moving around. Black*star was of course screaming about something "Godly" when they saw Soul stick his head from his window and yelled "Shut the fuck up!"_

_Black*star was about to yell back a reply when kid flew over-head with Liz and Patty in weapon form. He landed on the roof doing a cool board trick and Liz and Patty changed back. _

"_What are you screaming about so early in the morning?" Kid asked._

"_Hey Kid, sup? We were just waiting for Soul and Maka to get up so we can walk to school with them." The blunette replied before screaming "IT'S WHAT A GOD DOES FOR HIS FRIENDS!"_

"_Hardly." Kid scoffed. He turned back to talk to Liz about something._

_Black*star was fuming before Tsubaki had a chance to calm him down he went over and socked Kid in the face. He stopped just before the edge and turned to glare at Black* star he grabbed his collar and said "Wanna say that again Stripes."_

"_I said you hardly a God." He sneered before realising what Black*star called him "I'm dirty I don't deserve to live anymore." He cried._

"_Then bonvoyage Mother Fucker." Black*star laughed as he pushed him off the roof._

"_BLACK*STAR!" everyone yelled at him._

_As Kid fell he yelled "FUCK THIS SHIIIIIIT!"_

"_What? He can't die he's already dead!" Black*star yelled back._

"_Yeah but it still hurts! You moron!" Liz yelled as Tsubaki held her back from going after Black*star. _

_-End flashback-_

"Maka-chop! You idiot don't push people off buildings it could really hurt!" She yelled hitting him on the head with the thickest dictionary she had.

"Ow!" He yelled as he held his head. "Fine I'll apologise don't hit me!" he yelled as she lifted the dictionary up again.

Black*star walked over to Kid and apologised. "Sorry dude we good?" he held out his hand.

Kid took it and smiled "Yeah." He then tightened his grip and threw him over his head and off the roof.

"KID!" Everyone yelled at him.

He leaned over the edge and yelled "Now we're even!"

Amazingly after all that they got into the classroom with seconds to after they sat down. Stein said "Maka, Soul Lord Death wants to see you in the Death room you're excused from class. Go."

'_Wonder what he wants to see us about?'_ They thought simultaneously.

Lord Death was standing there in the death room with a tall red-headed man standing next to him when the man turned around both Soul and Maka gasped.

* * *

**(1) I don't own the song. I remembered how Maka liked trance and fusion music in the manga so I chose the only song I know which I think is techno I have no clue I don't listen to that type of music. Maka you are awesome but your music taste is weird. No offence to anyone I'm just not into it.**

**Thanks for reading guys PLEEEEEASE review.**

**until next time**

**Lnk-chan**


	12. Chapter 12: last chapter

Quick warning I cried doing this and this is the last chapter. (How the hell do you cry at your own story?!(I am such a sap.)) Warning: graphic violence do not read if you are squeamish or faint of heart.

* * *

Lord Death was standing there in the death room with a tall red-headed man standing next to him when the man turned around both Soul and Maka gasped.

"MAKAAAAAAA! DADDY IS SORRY! BUT I CAN EXPLAIN!" Spirit yelled running towards her with tears in his eyes.

Maka eyes widened in fear but when she realised he was coming right at her, she took out her book and threw it up into the air. She then sidestepped him but stuck her foot out so he would trip over and fall flat on his face.

Maka was seeing red now. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. She then rolled him over by kicking so she could see that vile man's face.

Just as she took in his expression of guilt, pain and extreme sorrow, her book came crashing down right on his face creating a massive dent in his face.

Soul ripped Spirit away from Maka and started to punch him over and over again, for doing those.. **Those** types of things to Maka, for not protecting his daughter, and just in general for being alive.

"Maka! Stop Soul before he kills your father!" Lord Death yelled to Maka.

"He is not my father!" she spat.

"Whether he is or not doesn't matter! Stop him!" Lord Death yelled again.

"NO!" she shouted at him.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Lord Death yelled and then swung his hand down on Souls head

"SHINIGAMI-CHOP!"

Maka turned to Lord Death with pure anger in her eyes. "WHY!? Why won't you let him get the punishment he deserves!" She screamed at him.

"Wait until you hear the whole story before you go throwing around wild accusations!" Lord Death yelled back.

"I know the whole story! I fucking lived it!" She shouted crying.

"Maka! No you don't let me explain please! It wasn't me!" Spirit cried getting up off the floor.

"It sure felt like you!" she screamed at him.

"No it wasn't! Lord Death told you about Kishin's right? Well I got taken over by one! I would never do that to you!" Spirit cried.

Maka was silent as shock coursed through her.

"Please Maka! Even if you can't forgive me at least know that I did love you! I never wanted to do that to you! I died a thousand times seeing my body do that to you but not being able to stop it." Spirit said desperately.

Maka looked down at the ground as tears fell down her face. " I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you. Even if it wasn't your fault, it hurt so much to have you do that to me. For a very long time I hated you with all my heart, although I'm glad I know the truth and I'm really happy that you did love me, I can't just let it go."

Soul had finally gotten up in time to hear the explanation, he went next to Maka and grabbed her hand.

"Lord Death, why did you call me and Maka here? She doesn't need this!" Soul yelled to the shinigami.

"Yes she did Soul she needed to know the truth before Spirit-kun moved on." Lord Death said solemnly.

"What?" Soul and Maka said at the same time.

"Spirit-kun has lived many lives and even became my own death scythe, but gave it up to have a life with a woman he saw down on earth. After doing this to his daughter he has asked me to purify his soul and send him on to the final resting place. I have agreed to his last request to see his daughter." Lord Death said formally.

"Maka-chan needed to see this before I sent him on. This is his final funeral. Say your last goodbyes and I will start the ceremony." He continued.

Spirit walked over to Maka and grabbed her in a hug. "I'm sorry. It's okay that you can't forgive me. Thank you for listening to me and if in time you can find it in your heart to forgive me then I would love nothing more."

He let go of her and walked over to Lord Death, turning back he said one final thing "I love you, good bye."

Before he stepped up onto a weird silver platform that disintegrated his body leaving a pale blue soul behind.

Maka was crying in earnest now when a TV screen showed up next to the machine.

It started going through a slide show of Spirits life, he had a normal child hood and he had a good life after that.

"What is this?" Maka asked.

"His soul is being sent to the final resting place this machine reviews his life and memories to see what type of person he was." Lord Death explained.

A memory came up that made Soul and Maka's mouths fall open in shock.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Spirit was on his way home from drinking at the pub with his friends, when he felt a presence behind him. He looked back but all he could see was a normal street, it even looked friendly there was a potted plant on one window sill and a dog lying in a kennel out the front of a small house._

'_Must be me.' He thought continuing on._

_As he got closer to home he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. He decided to cut through the park to get home quicker, it was a reasonably lit park and a lot of people liked to take walks there. But as he walked through the park there was no one. _

_His pants caught on a bush but when he leant down he saw the weirdest thing in the bush was a potted plant?_

_It had a beautiful blood red flower and many small branches coming off it. the thing about this plant was that on the flower the pattern made it look like there were eyes, the flower uncurled a little bit and... Were those teeth!_

_The plant had little razor blades hanging from its petals making it into a deadly mouth._

_Before he could even move back , one of the plants branches shot forward a wrapped around his throat several more shot forward and pinned him to the ground as the flower grew and changed into something unimaginable._

_The flower had turned into a man! He had brown skin like wood and blood red eyes like the flower he had just been, his hair was the same green colour as the plant he had just been as well._

"_Your soul smells divine." he purred._

_Shit it was a Kishin! He was human now he couldn't do anything except wait and hope it was painless._

"_But something smells even better on you, a Grigori soul?" he asked no one in particular._

_Spirit said nothing he just thrashed, twisted and turned under the plants death grip._

"_So pure a soul I must corrupt it. Pure souls are no fun." The man chuckled._

"_What you are not going to eat my soul?" Spirit asked._

"_No your soul is all good. It's nice to smell but not nice to eat. I am very different you see I like souls that have gone insane, plus I get to mess with them which means more fun for me.~" he practically sang._

"_Now let's see what game to play with you?" he pretended to think about it _

"_Well let me check." He said shoving a vine into Spirits mouth._

_He tried to scream but the vine was invading every part of his body destroying his vocal cords, bursting blood vessels and ripping muscles tissue._

_The pain was so great, Spirit could fell it invade his brain. His mind started to flash with his life flitting before his eyes. _

"_Ah! So that what I need to do. Well she is cute so I suppose it's not that bad." The plant man snickered. "Maka and Kami. Wanna know what I'm gonna do first or do you want it to be a surprise?"_

_Spirit tried to talk to tell him to stay the fuck away from his family, but the plant had just screwed part of his brain making him foam at the mouth._

"_Well it doesn't matter you'll find out soon enough. Bye bye!" he said before ripping spirit apart._

_The plant man sewed him back together using plants and vines, entering every part of spirits body the plant man entered and made the body his own ._

_And over the next few years he watched this thing use his body to abuse his family to hurt Maka. He couldn't bare it. He yelled his apologies a million times until the plant man silenced him so only Spirit could hear his words of repentance._

_At one point he did go insane muttering the same words over and over again_

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, please forgive me, please forgive me. Maka, Maka, Maka, Maka." he repeated to no one. But then the plant man did something that shattered his world and snapped him back to himself._

_He used a knife and killed Maka!_

'_Oh shit' the plant man thought when he saw that he had killed Maka._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Spirit was finally able to yell taking over the body which was once his but now nothing more than a puppet controlled by that evil man._

_He grabbed his arm and yanked it with all his might, tearing the vine stitching inside of him, his arm came free and fell on the floor. Blood spurted out and coated the walls._

'_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The plant man yelled._

"_YOU KILLED MAKA! DIE! DIE! DIE! GO INTO HELL AND ROT THERE FOR ALL OF ETERNITY YOU FOUL FUCKING DISGUSTING PEICE OF PLANT SHIT!" He yelled grabbing his leg and tearing it off from the knee down._

"_STOP THIS IS MY BODY TOO! IF I GO DOWN I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME!" the plant man shouted one last time._

_Spirit grabbed his stomach and started to rip everything out skin, guts and blood sprayed the walls_

_He then moved his hand up to his throat and said one last thing before he ripped his throat, vocal cords and all out._

"_I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" He shouted before digging in his nails into his throat and tearing out vines and organs and throwing them away._

_Blood ran out and soaked the carpet until it was just a pool of blood, his daughters and his own._

_Spirit grabbed the top of his head grabbing a fistful of hair and thought one last prayer._

'_I'm sorry, please forgive me. Maka.' he thought before he tore his head from his body._

_-end flash back.-_

* * *

Maka was crying by the end of the flash back and whispered to her father. "I'm sorry, I forgive you, I love you."

Spirit's soul glowed bright blue before vanishing.

"Rest in peace my friend." Lord death said, with some tears leaking from the eye holes in his mask.

Maka was still crying when Soul pulled her into a hug and said "It's okay now."

Maka held on and said "Don't leave me."

Soul hugged her even tighter and said. "I won't, I love you Maka."

"I love you too Soul, please stay by my side." Maka said through her tears.

"Always." Soul said before he turned her head up and kissed her.

* * *

And that's it. I hope you guys liked it at one point I lost all idea of what I was doing my laptop crashed and some other personal stuff happened and it is now official I am the biggest sap in the world. Thank you to all those who reviewed, favourite and followed. This was my first EVER story on fan fiction and I'm glad I got so much support. Thanks guys! bye!


End file.
